boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fyzu/Eira Kaeliyah
- Normal= - Battle= - Unsealed= }} |title = Leader of the Aberrant Dogma |firstapp = |allegiance = Aberrant Dogma |theme = Sealed Form: NeLime - Leviathan Unsealed Form: Phyrnna - Fallen Blood |health = 3000000 |skills = 19 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = ? |pp = ? }} Chapter plot can be found here. Eira Eira is the leader of the Korbloxian cult known as the Aberrant Dogma. She wears a shirt and pants made of dragon leather. On her back she dons a cloak out of dragon wing leather adorned with two Korbloxian ice dragon horns and two ribbons of silver inscribed with various runes. On her neck she keeps closely guarded an Auxvale Arzen pendant that radiates immense amounts of mana. Backstory Many Centuries Ago Ever since the first Quazer called upon their mana for the first time, people have always sought out methods of controlling that power. The first Quazers called forth their mana with no conduit, no weapon; just pure mana flowing out of their bodies. Though the effects were powerful, they were uncontrollable and dangerous. Untempered mana had no direction, and would often cause destruction on a widespread scale. Quazers also risked draining their bodies completely of mana, resulting in their own life force being burned out of their bodies. Through countless trials, the Quazers found that binding one's mana to a weapon would better allow them to better control the flow of mana, and for the years to come, that was the primary method of mana use. Mana use was never again as dangerous--or powerful-- as before. The Korbloxian kingdom is a bitterly cold and nigh inhospitable region. Freezing winds and frequent blizzards are a constant threat to any who attempt to settle; yet in the northernmost parts of Korbloxia, the cold is the least of one's worries. Many of the world's deadliest creatures reside in these frigid wastes, and any ill-equipped traveler is sure to meet a sudden, painful demise. But if one can slay one of these creatures, their remains can prove to be invaluable. The chilling temperatures of the Korbloxian North results in these creatures adapting an ability to absorb the mana of other creatures they kill. They then use the mana as an energy source, allowing them to warm themselves and survive in even as harsh a climate as the arctic. By fashioning equipment out of the natural mana-conducting bones of these creatures, one can harness the power of the ancient methods of mana use, without the risk that comes with its erratic uncontrollability. This method was employed by the first Korbloxians many centuries ago. Through their expertise regarding mana use, the Korbloxians soon grew to be one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Their mana use far exceeded any other kingdom; while the rest of the world was still busy perfecting weapon-based mana use, the Korbloxians were dabbling in realm-traversal, necromancy, and Arzen. The Korbloxians expanded their empire far beyond their home continent of Korbloxia, taking on vast territories and even encroaching on the borders of other kingdoms such as the Knights of Redcliff. The other kingdoms were concerned about the Korbloxian Empire's expansionist actions, and disapproved of their use of mana, especially in more taboo areas such as necromancy, and the Korbloxians' willingness to push their boundaries to expand their study of mana, no matter the cost. After the Korbloxians continued expanding into Redcliff territory despite multiple warnings, it seemed war was inevitable. The Knights of Redcliff, Splintered Skies, and Seventh Sanctum allied and fought a grueling war against the Korblox. After many long years and many lives lost, the Korbloxians were defeated. Under the treaty of Midgard, the Korbloxians were forced to disband their empire and reduce their occupied land to only their home continent of Korbloxia. The capital was relocated to Midgard and the old Korbloxian royal family was exiled, and a new king was put into power. Necromancy and many other forms of mana usage were outlawed, and any Korbloxian artifacts pertaining to such use of mana or other Korbloxian traditions deemed "unclean" by the allied knights. New cultural practices were introduced, and anyone suspected to be sympathetic towards the Korbloxian Empire was put under heavy scrutiny. For the allied knights, the Korbloxians were barbarians, lunatics, demons; and this to them was a thorough cleansing of their people. Present Day Many centuries have since passed, and much of the old Korbloxian Empire has been forgotten. In its place is the Reformed Korbloxian Kingdom, and its people live similarly to other regions of the world, employing weapon-based mana use, and trading peacefully with other kingdoms. Centuries of peace have led to a gradual demilitarization of the allied knights, with most of the world now being controlled by independent kingdoms. Though the Redcliff, Splintered Skies, and Seventh Sanctum maintain a home territory, their control and presence in the world has diminished greatly. On the island of Lyngvi lives an intrepid warrior-scholar by the name of Eira Kaeliyah. A seeker of knowledge, she went on many expeditions into the frigid northern Korbloxian tundra, before one day stumbling across some ruins buried in the ice-- the ruins of Helheim, the capital of the Korbloxian Empire many centuries ago. It was the find of a lifetime. What she did not expect however was for the ancient Korbloxian artifacts to react to the presence of her mana-- and later inspection of the many manuscripts stored within Helheim revealed that she herself was a direct descendant of the original Korbloxian royal family; a family that produced some of the greatest heroes in Korbloxian history. Eira and her companions Helen and Fenris spent several years rediscovering the secrets of the Korbloxian Empire. Each of them elevated their mana usage to a level never seen since the golden age of the Empire. Fenris dabbled in mana-fusion technology and combined his mana with that of a powerful Korbloxian Direwolf-- whether he is more man or more beast is hard to tell. Helen perfected traversing between the Spirit and Terrestrial realms, expanding her knowledge and application of realm-based mana use. Eira herself was granted some of the most powerful artifacts ever created. The bones of Jormungandr, the largest and most fearsome ice dragon to have ever set foot on Korbloxia. Its most potent bones, the horns, were fashioned into part of a cloak, and the dragon's very mana and soul itself was trapped into an Auxvale Arzen pendant-- a feat that could only be accomplished by none other than the greatest warrior in Korbloxian history, Surtur. Through discovering her heritage and the history of the Korbloxians, Eira slowly began developing a sympathy towards their cause. That sympathy soon developed into an anger and hatred towards the Redcliff and their allies. To Eira, they were backwards and cowardly, limiting their own potential and striking down progress, persecuting the Korbloxians simply because they were afraid of how powerful the Korbloxians were. She vowed to restore the Empire, and formed a cult known as the Aberrant Dogma. She and her allies soon began attacking many Korbloxian towns, and converting their populace to her cause; either verbally, or physically through eight Auxvale Arzen statues she keeps closely guarded deep in Helheim. The ranks of her cult swelled, and by the time the Reformed Korbloxian Kingdom took notice, it was far too late. With Eira's cult massing an invasion force to march on Midgard, King Haakon of the Korbloxian Kingdom sent out a plea for help to the nearby kingdom of Draco. The King of Draco obliged, and calls upon his best fighters to strike down the Dogma before they can finish their preparations to assault Midgard. Boss Information The players disembark the galleon and step onto a long ice path leading towards a larger circular ice sheet about the size of the spirit arena in the center of the lake. In the water surrounding the ice sheet are 8 tall ornate pillars, each topped with a dragon statue. These statues are infused with Auxvale Arzen, and are responsible for Eira's control over the vast majority of her cult. In addition, they siphon mana from her underlings to fuel Eira's abilities. In the center of the ice sheet is Eira, waiting expectantly. After a short dialogue, the ice path sinks back into the water, and the fight begins. Eira begins the fight stationary in the center of the arena, casting various skills. While players are in the water they will not regenerate health and will take constant damage-- enough to kill a full health Crusher in 10 seconds. At 1,500,000 health, Eira unleashes the dragon inside her arzen pendant, giving her a new set of abilities. Additionally, Eira will follow players around and use her various skills, freezing any water she steps on. As her health lowers she will cast skills faster, with her casting a new one as soon as her previous one is finished at 500,000 health. Fenris Fenris is a lieutenant of the Aberrant Dogma, and the gatekeeper of the Helheim Mansion. He wears a set of pauldrons ornamented with bones, a wolf pelt cloak, a red bandana, and a brown leather chestpiece. He is usually kept chained up to a boulder infused with a mana-retardant crystal that prevents him from breaking his bonds. Backstory Fenris was a promising young scholar studying under Eira during the first days of the formation of the Dogma. Fenris dabbled in the study of mana fusion, or the combination of the life forces of two beings. He experimented on this by combining his mana with that of a powerful Korbloxian Direwolf. However, he underestimated the power of the wolf's mana, and now his own body is controlled largely by the beast. After rampaging through Helheim and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake, he was finally brought under control through the use of a powerful artifact; a gem that disrupts the fusion between the two life forces within the target's body (only works on creatures that have undergone mana fusion of course). Boss Information The players will enter the circular entry hall of the Helheim Mansion. The entry hall is about the size of the spirit arena, and has four support beams near the center. As the players enter, the door will shut behind them, and the door on the other end of the hall will open up, and Fenris will slowly walk out of the doorway, dragging a large boulder behind him (boulder radius is about 1.5x the size of a robloxian). Fenris starts the fight with all four limbs bound to the boulder by chains, and can only move very slowly (half the speed of a crusher). He starts out with the following attacks: At 1,750,000 health, Fenris's arm shackles will break, giving him a new moveset. At 1,250,000 health, Fenris's leg shackles will break, and he will enter Unleashed mode. Fenris will smash his boulder apart, leaving behind a glowing white gem. If a player touches the gem, they will gain a buff that makes them fireproof and 25% more resistant to damage. The buff is transferred to another person upon physical contact. If the buff wielder dies, the gem will be left behind on their location of death. Fenris's normal speed is as fast as a crusher, and will have the following moveset: - Normal= - Spirit= }} |title = Keeper of the Mansion |firstapp = |allegiance = Aberrant Dogma |theme = Sealed Form: xi - Anima Spirit Form: Phyrnna - Divine Madness |health = 2000000 |skills = 12 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 30000 |pp = 550 }} Helen Helen is a lieutenant of the Aberrant Dogma, and the caretaker of the Helheim Mansion. She wears a blue hood and robes, and a blindfold to help her be more in-tune with both the Terrestrial realm and the Spirit realm. Backstory Helen was a brilliant scholar who had been studying the Spirit realm and how it connects to the Terrestrial realm. She shares Eira's goal of pushing the limits of mana use, and has made great strides in realm-based mana use. She is responsible for designing the Dogma's glyph system and portals, and she herself has managed to change her form to better suit either the Spirit realm or the Terrestrial realm. However, even among the Dogma, she is considered something of an outcast due to her frightening visage and particular flavor of mana use; resulting in her keeping herself confined to the dining hall, where she has set up a glyph system to phase the entire room between realms, and surrounding herself with only her trusted elites and supplicants. Boss Information The players enter the dining hall of the Helheim Mansion, and come across Helen Nifol, sitting at the head of a long dining table, with four other elderly-looking cult members seated at the table. On the left side of the hall is a large yellow glyph, and three smaller glyphs spread evenly near the perimeter of the arena on the left side. On the right side of the hall is a large purple glyph, and three smaller glyphs spread evenly near the perimeter of the arena on the right side. After a short exchange, Helen walks forward to the center of the hall, and hovers into the air, the four cult members readying a spell. The fight begins with Helen stationary in the center of the arena, her four cultists spread throughout the hall. Two cultists are on the left side of the arena, and two are on the right side. The cultists are powering a mana barrier around Helen, and all four must be eliminated for the fight to progress. Three more cultists, each carrying a powerful mana charge, will come out of a door at the end of the hall opposite the entryway, and will attempt to discharge their mana charges on Helen. If successful, Helen will unleash an attack depending on how many mana charges she has recieved. The player can kill the cultists before they reach Helen, which will make them drop their mana charges. Only three mana charges can be in the arena at a time, and each will despawn in about 30 seconds. Upon touching a mana charge, the player will gain a white glow and have an indicator above their head (each player can only carry one mana charge at a time). The player can then deposit the mana charge at one of the six small glyphs around the arena. If the glyph is on the left side, the three glyphs on the right side will be locked out. If the glyph is on the right side, the three glyphs on the left side will be locked out. Standing on a charged glyph for 5 seconds will remove its charge, and allow a new cultist to spawn out of the door. Once all three glyphs on either the left side or the right side of the arena have been charged, the large glyph on the corresponding side will light up. Standing on the large glyph for 5 seconds will cause the arena to be bathed in either a yellow or purple glow (yellow for left, purple for right). What the glyph is doing is anchoring the arena either into the terrestrial realm or the spirit realm, with yellow representing terrestrial and purple representing spirit. Once the arena is anchored into a realm, two of the cultists powering Helen's barrier will be vulnerable to attack (the two on the left side if the left side is powered up, two on the right side if the right side is powered up). After the realm is anchored, three cultists carrying mana charges will again begin coming out of the door. Once all four cultists powering Helen's barrier have been defeated, Helen will drop to the ground and be vulnerable to attack. Once the mana shield goes down, a flash of mana will discharge, once again destabilizing the arena and unanchoring it from any realm it is anchored in. If the player decides to anchor the arena into the spirit realm, Helen will take 50% more damage. During this phase, Helen has the following attacks: At 1,500,000 health, Helen will shift into her Spirit form. Four more cultists will appear, and the player must repeat the same process as before. This time, however, while Helen is vulnerable, she will take 50% more damage if the arena is anchored in the Terrestrial Realm. During this phase, Helen has the following attacks: At 1,000,000 health, Helen will swap between both of her forms at will. She will not start with a shield, however she will only be vulnerable once she is anchored into the realm opposite her current form. To accomplish this, players need to charge the three glyphs on either the Terrestrial or the Spirit side, and wait until she swaps into the opposite form before activating the main glyph and anchoring her. In addition, charge stealers will now spawn, which are special cultists that will attempt to discharge your glyphs by standing on them. Charge stealers will also bring the stolen charge to Helen, which contributes in triggering one of her other skills. Once Helen is anchored, she will take double damage. Anchoring lasts for about 30 seconds. Once she reaches 500,000 health, she will erase the glyphs on the side of the arena that had just been activated, forcing the player to anchor her using the opposite side. Category:Blog posts